stellersandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Nguyễn Yến Nhi
Nguyễn Yến Nhi '''or '''Nhi Hoàng for short (born June 18th, 1981) is a Vietnamse supermodel, best known for being the host of Draws Next Top Model. Early life Nguyễn Yến Nhi was born in Quảng Nam, Vietnam. Her parents are unknown because she have never told this viewers. Only her sister is known, Nguyễn Thị Hồng My, who is an actress. When Nhi was 13, she and her sister moved to Ho Chi Minh city with her parents so that they could begin their new lfie in the completely new place. Modelling career Modelling didn't come to her naturally. When she graduated high school. She and her friends planned on attending the casting of a local movie near their house. But for unknown reason, she delayed, didn't attend the casting and she believed that the casting would be held the next day. The next day, she went to the wrong building that got located opposite the movie theater. There was a casting for a fashion week that got held inside that building, she went in, and was immidiately got booked for a show. After that show, she went on more and more castings, but got rejected all. At that point, she felt very frushtrated. But a photographer found her and he asked her if both of them could work togher. She agreed (Both of them still meet each other sometimes). After having more knowledge of modelling, and have some more photos in her portfolio. She decided to attend another casting, and she got booked for a job. She was asked to be on the cover in the local magazine. After that job, she got booked more and more often for shows, campaigns,etc. She became more famous and got signed with a local agency. After 3 years, she found that she couldn't just stay in Vietnam and be a normal person. She took all of her money and bought a ticket to New York, alone. When she arrived, she immidiately went for castings, but got rejected all, like when she was in Vietnam. She had no money left, so she had to sleep outside houses. A chef found her and asked her to be a cook. She contemporarily worked there until she could gain more money so that she could attend more castings. A designer decided to let her walk first in his fashion show. She got a big money, and she became more famous. She got booked for even more campaigns, she even was able to advertise for L'oreal, Gucci and Tiffany&Co Her fame kept getting bigger and she decided to stay there. But until 2007. She found that she shall return to Vietnam, when she was so famous around the world. 'Draw's Next Top Model' She came in to Draw's Next Top Model in 2008 to become the host, because she believes that "I can mentor the models with all of the knowledge I have because newbies who attend this industry don't have much experiece or knowledge of modelling". She hosted for 6 cycles, and later left in that year. But 6 years later, in 2014. She returned and revamped the whole Top Model, and she's still hosting the show. In the middle of 2017, she decided to retire, but because she randomly chose to re-host, as she didn't have any memories that moment, she had to continue. But for now, she believes that "this is something god wanted me to do, god probably wanted me to be a teacher, so why not? I actually love doing this now". 'Sim's Next Top Model' It is confirmed that Nhi is being the host for Sim's Next Top Model, but due to questionable reasons. Her personality is more unique than the original her. 'BeauYOUTHful Modelling Agency' In 2014, Nhi've mention with the models in her DNTM that the winners will be signed with BeauYOUTHful, which was planned to be a modelling agency. In 2016, BeauYOUTHful Modelling Agency officially opened and all of the winners, also some of the contestants of the show singed with the agency. The agency is looking not only for winners and contestants of DNTM, but also models outside, and foreign models.There are currently more than 50 models that signed with BeauYOUTHful agency. Love life Nhi doesn't like being married. She believes that "boys are annoying". And she simply wants to have a comfortable life with herself and her pets. In her life, there were some men wanted to marry her but she rejected all.